


Floored

by heartspin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartspin/pseuds/heartspin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a remake of an old story I had written on my old Fanfiction.net account years ago have been redoing on my new account. Now it is up here while I try to get all my stories transferred over from ff.net to here-you can find me there under Heartspin as well. </p><p>Harry leaves the world he knows behind to try and obtain happiness. Yet, it comes in a form far different then what he expected. Dark times come once again, in a form Harry is all too familiar with. With such an old tired soul, is Harry able to face another war?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Floored

Chapter one

 

"No Harry! Don't!" Hermione's teary voice echoed in his head, causing an ache to build up behind his eyes and migrate to his brow. Or perhaps that was due to the lack of blood," Please! You're like the brother I never had… Harry . . . please."

He was in the Shrieking Shack, and he was cold. The dust that always lay too thick everywhere didn't seem to bother him at the moment. Even though he rest with his face smothered in several inches of dust, he didn't attempt to move. The shadows around him seemed welcoming, giving everything a shade of grey as the only source of light was the full moon outside.

A lone wolf howled in the distance, yet he didn't care. His breath came out smoothly and evenly, yet seemed to be slowing. It was a peace that he clung to.

The only disturbance in this peace he had given himself was a muffled yell and clanking footsteps.

"Harry!"It was Hermione. He felt shame rise up in his chest, already knowing he wouldn't have to explain. Silently he begged for her not to find him, for her to turn away from the door. At her gasp he knew she had caught sight of him, and disgust rose within him to meld with the shame.

"Oh Harry," he felt slightly boney hands grip him and lift him up. He stared into chestnut brown eyes that looked down at him with sadness. The same eyes he had seen for years, since he had become a student at Hogwarts, yet they looked down at him from an old face, one that was thin and worn," oh Harry," she repeated, and a tear fell from one eye onto his cheek.

He knew why she cried, and that night he cried too. Tears always where hard to come to him, yet he found it so easy at that moment. His wounds slowly were healed by his friend and, with his regaining conciseness and strength, the tears turned into to full sobs that wrecked his body. Death would not meet him that day, not as it had Ron.

And it had been that day, laying on the floor of the Shrieking Shack, still and empty while Hermione had collapsed next to him exhausted, he came to the conclusion. Or perhaps he had always known, but that day he was willing to accept it. He was cursed. He was cursed to watch every one of his friends perish and their children, and perhaps even their children's children. Though, selfishly he thought, it was not them he cried for. For once Harry allowed himself to greedily release tears for himself, his own selfish wish to finally find rest and eternal peace.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and the boy who died and had come back, would have exactly what Voldemort had craved for so many years.

Immortality.

The echo from so long ago reached his ears and he shuddered to think the voice right," you're a fool Harry Potter," Voldemort had hissed, after the boy had expressed that Voldemort didn't know love, have family or friends, and for that he was cursed. Had he been a fool? He was beginning to wonder if Tom had been correct, that he was a fool and now a cursed fool to live out the rest of his life alone.

While watching the slivers of moonlight shine through the cracks of wood, dust lazily coming down adding to what was already gathered on the floor, he thought of how things had gotten to where they were now. It had been over 80 years since the fall of the dark lord, and slowly he had secluded himself and shut himself in his home hidden in the wild when it became evident to not only himself but the rest of the world that he had escaped the hand of age and time itself. Of course there were those close to him that still knew of him home, Hermione and Ron of course, along with Draco, Luna, Nevill, Seamus, Anthony, Ginny, George, Angelina, Bill, and Fleur and all their children had been the ones that he had seen fit to know of his secret home when he had built it at the age of 35. Of those few, Fluer, Nevill, and Hermione still lived, as did the groups children (though he rarely saw any of the young adults now and he didn't blame them as for they had their own lives to live.) This small group of friends had slowly became his whole life, and when news of Ron's death had reached him earlier that day by a sobbing Fleur he had went to Hogwarts to see for himself, denial that the mischievous redhead, who now had thin wispy silver curls and a face riddled with lines of happiness, who had always been quick to jump to the defense of his friends and had grown into a confident young man and looked up to by many was dead.

He had apperiated to Hogsmeade, and then had made his way quickly to the school which held so many memories both dear and filled with sorrow. Hermione had been there, sobbing as their dear friend, her husband, at the age of 101 was being carried out on a gurney, white sheet covering his face. Harry had uncovered the other to see that a slight smile had been settled on his lips.

It was only later he had found out that the fool had been flying and must have had a heart attack while in midair. Harry and Hermione both understood, even though they cursed him all the same. He had lived over a hundred years, and still wished for that joy and freedom flight brought to many, his heart still young trapped in his elderly body. He had died happy.

Harry sighed as sleep began to overtake him, and his heart ached as he jealously thought that if only he could obtain the same peace and happiness his friend was so lucky to receive.

At the steadying of his breath, Hermione sat up from where she had pretended to sleep. She inspected the young face next to her. Harry still wore his hair short, though it was slightly longer than when they had been in school together, falling in messy locks around his chin. It worked well with his thin pixy face, and helped shape it and bring out those unearthly green eyes. His skin had become pale over the years losing the tan it once held, and stubble grew barely on his chin the other never one able to grow much facial hair. He was thin and short as he had always been, the obvious consequences from his abusive relatives she thought bitterly thinking about how he had had no childhood. At least, she thought, she had been granted the love of her family and had lived worry free up until war had called to her to make a stand as a teenager.

Thoughts going back to the present, for they strayed far too often in her old age, she looked again to the man who was trapped in the body of a boy.

That day had been tiring and far too eventful for her as the loss of her husband had been sudden and unexpected, though, sadly she thought, the attempted suicide from Harry had not been. And selfishly, she couldn't allow him his peace. She couldn't allow him to kill himself, though she wasn't completely sure he could. She had seen over the years the boy outlive many things, even death itself, and she wondered if anyone could bring him closure.

Which brought her to her thoughts now. She needed to find a place for the man she considered a brother. Harry, who was too kind hearted even when the worst happened to him, who cared so much for others, who needed and craved love even if he did not wish to see it, who had been denied so much in life, needed to be with others such as himself.

This was not the first time she had thought this. She had spoken of this to the others on several occasions, but now she saw they would have to pick up their efforts. Harry was ready to leave this world, and she needed to find him a direction, an answer to his suffering before she too passed on to whatever lay beyond life and he continued to live alone in pain. She feared what he could possibly turn into if that ever happened.

Hardening her features she conjured a blanket and covered him lovingly. She needed to speak to Fleur, the girl whom had an answer she hoped. Placing a kiss on his brow, the brunet made her way out of the shrieking shack, determined to set things right.

Authors note:

PHEW! There we go. Short, I know, but I just wanted to get this out there. This is, yes, a remake of my story Floored, which was on my old profile which I have been unable to access (my email was hacked that was to that account). I am back on frequently writing, now used to life as a mother, and hope to update frequently. If you have read my old version of Floored, I am sure you will notice the drastic change in the way I tell the story. My sights of how this story will go have not changed, just how they will play out. =)

Please tell me what you think of my story! I have been, currently, on a big LegolasxHarry craze, but my other stories I am writing Harry is an elf. This is not so in this story, or at least not completely. I am considering he slowly shift from human to elf, but at the moment he is just a wizard .


	2. Chapter 2

Floored

Chapter 2

Hermione had insured that someone was with Harry at all times. Harry glared at her across from the table as she pointedly ignored him, reminding him to take another bite of his breakfast before doing the same herself. It had been over a month after Ron's death and Hermione was with Harry more often than not, leaving him no peace of mind. He had become used to her visits before the death of his best friend but now it was suffocating. He couldn't have peace with death, or in loneliness and it drove him mad. At her blank statement that she had made sure that he was never alone only soured his mood and spoiled his appetite.

Now she sat across from him eating as if nothing had happened. She had become more devious with old age, he thought grimly, looking to the woman. She was slightly hunched with age now, her brunet hair now long down her back in tight braids silver shining through the strands. She wore a grey cloak, with golden designs along the hems. She hadn't taken any care to her appearance other than her hair it seemed, though she was still as beautiful as ever he thought.

"What the hell Hermione! He snarled," I 'am' a damn grown man, and damn if you are going to treat me as anything but," he had slammed his fist to the wood of the table-though it did little to rattle the breakfast as for the table had been built of a large sturdy oak branch that attached to the wall.

She rolled her eyes, pushing some silvering brunet hair from them as she said in an almost bored voice," Harry I 'know' you are a fully grown man. And you are also very lonely."

"Happily so," he snapped back

She snorted, acting more like Ron for a moment-the red head had rubbed off on her fairly well- and shook her head," Oh yes I can just see you prancing!"

"I would be if you left," he glared past the orange juice that was put in front of his face.

"Maybe I would leave if you ate more. Here the Brussels sprouts are cooked just right," As if to prove a point she bit one neatly off her fork before stabbing another one and shoving it his face to replace the orange juice he had angrily shoved aside.

He turned his head stubbornly, "no."

"Harry," her voice held warning.

"I'm not a child!"

She raised an eye brow," and you are acting so mature at the moment."

"Not like you are giving much choice to act otherwise!"

"I wouldn't have to feed you if you would just eat!"

He growled," I will eat when I am hungry, and oddly enough I am hungrier when my appetite isn't spoiled by unwanted company!"

"Oh come off it Harry, its one bite then I am done!"

"I will not bend to your will woman!" he crossed his arms glaring and he saw a snarl appear on her face which made him cheer inwardly. Using his gender over hers was always to rile her up.

"Don't make me put you in a home," she warned darkly.

Snorting he leaned back, arms still crossed," like they would ever accept me."

"they would and I would make sure of it! I am sure," her expression became sly, and Harry knew that the years of now being friends with Draco she had picked up some tricks from him also," that quite a few of the nurses would be more than happy to have you tied down to feed you. . . Maybe even change your diaper."

"You wouldn't," he hated the fact that at her smile his face set into a horrified look, imagining some of his most endearing fans 'caring' for him.

"Hermione-"

"Harry James Potter you take the damn bite right now! Do not tempt me!"

At seeing a fire lit in her brown eyes, and her wand suddenly in her hand Harry practically ate the fork along with his morsel. If he had learned one thing over his years of life, women were not to be crossed. And of all the women in the world, Hermione Weasley was the most dangerous of all.

She sat back, a look of triumph on her face as she watched him darkly chew and swallow the bite and he glared at her from across the table.

"There. Now will you leave? "He sighed, tired as the argument, which had been somewhat playful but with something heavy behind it leaving him feel worn raw.

Hermione's gaze softened and she stood quietly nodding heading to the door.

"I'll be back this evening," at his look of protest she looked away, "please Harry. If not for you then . . . me. You're not the only one to have lost someone," she gave him a broken look and he deflated. When had she become so run down looking? When had the shadows begun to creep into her face, her eyes seeming hollow?

She looked up to the sky from out the door she opened, and spoke softly," I always had Ron there. He was always the loud one. Never a quiet moment. It doesn't help even if I have the radio or TV blasting. Because he is not there for me to yell at to turn it down. The silence is deafening" She was shaking and Harry stood slowly, suddenly all too aware of his friends frailty," my bed is cold. I hug his pillow, I sleep with his things. I still make breakfast for two, and forget he isn't there to have a cuppa tea with. I can't imagine anymore of life without him. I can still smell him," she cut off with half a sob half a laugh as she leaned against the door covering her eyes.

Harry took hold of Hermione and allowed the old woman to sob onto his shoulder, noticing all too painfully that she seemed bonier, and her skin more paper thin. How could he have overlooked this? Was he such a terrible self-centered person that he hadn't noticed his best friends health deteriorate so quickly?

"I can see him in the kids," her sobs were racking her body as she shivered against him," that damn red hair too. I can't stop thinking of him. I don't want him gone. I want to sleep forever, and feel him there with me."

She was leaving him too. He never had been good with words, he knew but he felt he had to say something.

"Don't worry," he murmured down to her ear once her sobs had slowed," For one day you will." It was probably not the best thing to say was it, he thought bitterly kicking himself.

At that she completely stopped her cries and slowly pulled away from him. He expected her to scold him for his direct and tactless words, but she only looked up at him with something in her eyes. He recognized that look. She was putting something together, or planning something. A sudden fear that she may take her life overtook him and he felt the reason to live suddenly intensify with new vigor, not wishing to be left alone so soon," though not yet." He rushed the words and at her quipped brow he felt his cheeks heat up.

Clearing her throat, she sniffed and murmured," I worry about you Harry."

There it was. Her focusing on him again. He frowned and put his gaze sideways but Hermione ignored his all too familiar discomfort at being given direct attention, such raw affection his way. He had become closed off to it, for the most part, over the years and it was well known to others that he didn't like their affections presented so outright.

"I will join Ron someday Harry," She confirmed with him and he felt unease settle on him creating a bitter taste in his mouth. The Brussels sprout wasn't settling with him well suddenly," Someday I will die. I think we all wonder what will happen with you though." He became stiff at her brusqueness and so she continued hurriedly," Harry. What is waiting for you in this world once I leave?"

He gaped at her and she continued," Harry. Do you wish to leave this world? Or at least perhaps wish to leave this world if there was but a chance you could be with those that are immortal?"

Harry blinked down at her, noticing how much he now stood over the elderly witch. It had been, at one point in time, the other way around.

"I never," he blinked. It would be a lie if he said he had never thought about it. Often times he had dreamt of going somewhere where others did not age, such as him. In his dreams were grey eyes, and a grand wood. But those had been dreams.

"Not seriously," he finished. He looked outside to see the roll of clouds in the distance. It was the beginning of June, which meant more rain," I love the wizarding world. I love the magic of everything around me. I love the adventure." Though it had been long sense the adventures end, and he was restless. Had she seen this? And even though the magic of the wizarding world really did cling to him, he couldn't fill that emptiness that was created by being un-aging, seemingly immortal.

"What if we found a way to send you to a world that people did live long lives," he blinked down at her as if she had just grown a second head," I mean it Harry. I am not going to always be here," she shifted and looked to the skies. It was as if the coming grey clouds brought equally dark thoughts to her mind.

"I would go," he whispered," I suppose I would." He frowned, thinking how she and Ron wouldn't be there. He thought of everyone who had died over the years, from the people he disliked but still felt something for their passing such as his Aunt and Uncle and his cousin Dudley, to people he loved so dearly that it hurt to breath sometimes to think about their loss such as Sirius, McGonagall, and Ron. Moving to an immortal land would not solve this, he thought, but it would stop the list from growing. The inner argument raged on, and Hermione watched him closely.

"Harry," she cut through his inner battle and he looked up to her," I plead for you to at least try."

Frowning he looked to her suspiciously," you have found a place?"

Shifting, for she knew how much he loathed people planning things for him without his say, she looked at him strait in the eye," Harry. I love you like a brother. And I wish you to find true happiness," when he went to argue she cut in sharply," yes you were happy with us. With me and Ron. With Luna, Draco, the Weasleys, with everyone," her eyes were glassy thinking about people he knew they both wanted to sit with once more, to talk and laugh with. To return to those happy school days, back before Voldemort became a truly dark burden on them, or to happier times years later after the deep wound of the dark lord was finally scabbed over.

"But you never found a happiness of your own. For just you," at his look she said," perhaps a lover? A family? You never were given that. Please just, agree with me you will try." At his slow nod her face broke into a smile and she enveloped him in a hug," Harry. Thank you. I know this is selfish of me, but I can't help it."

She smiled up at the other and he tried to return it but found it impossible. His heart ached too much, causing his stomach to turn.

Spinning around she made her way out the front, calling over her shoulder," I'll still be back." Before crossing his warding spells that kept others from appeariating, and was gone with a pop.

Standing there for another moment he could only end with shaking his head," that women," he murmured wishing suddenly for her to be there to jest at. Well might as well enjoy the silence, he thought, he could poke fun at her plenty when she returned.

"I think it is ready Hermione, "Fleur warbled from her wheelchair giving a slight cough in the process. The French accent had not left her completely, though she had been able to pronounce things a lot more English like over the years.

Hermione looked over to the once great beauty who wheezed, blind and unable to walk. She held out a bony pale hand with age spots out to the cauldron, her magic sensing the boiling potion.

They had been working on the potion all week and were hoping that this time it was a success. Last time they had done something wrong, Hermione suspected it was from under cooking, and nothing had happened.

Taking out the tomb she opened it to a page that had a piece of loose paper, a translation of the spell she was supposed to say. The French instructions having been too much of a mouthful for her to say, and Fleur's magic too weak to pull off.

Hand held up over the cauldron she began lowly until her voice rose, her magic vibrating through the room.

"Open the portal to the world parallel to our own. The middle land to the land on high, in the center of our Earth. Let the portal open!"

She held her breath as her last word echoed and it seemed nothing would happen. The room became silent after the ring of her last words stretched on the only sound now the wheezing from Fleur and the bubbling of the cauldron, and she begun to tear up, cursing another failure. What had they done wrong?

Suddenly the bubbling intensified and she jumped back as the cauldron began to wobble until foam overtook it, foam crept out onto the floor and created a golden archway. From it a tall figure fell through and crashed in front of her before immediately jumping up, yelling something in another language.

But, Hermione barely notice. She had done it! She had opened the gate to a 'Middle Earth' where there lived immortal beings that had long since left earth. Now she would be able to help Harry.

A dagger was pointed her way and she raised a brow at it.

As soon as she was able to communicate with their new friend, she frowning as he bubbled about in his own language. This was going to take a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The man who had come through the door was absolutely stunning to say the least, the fact that he was transparent like a ghost or projection not taking away from that. He wore his golden hair long, with a crown made of flowers that wove their way into the braids that ran down his back, and had elegant princely like features with a thin nose and high cheekbones. He gazed down at them with gray eyes, for he was easily over six foot, his lips pulled into a tight pink line, only pausing to glance at the door he had come through. The door that had appeared from the caldron stood like a large golden archway created from the bubbles of the mix, mist flowing in from the seams of its tightly shut doors.

It had taken a translation spell, and much coaxing, for him to lower his weapon, and even more for him to calm enough to listen to Hermione and converse with her. The cloths he wore, a green tunic with silvery white cape with hood, and brown leggings spoke that he traveled light - he had informed them once being calmed that he had been traveling with friends though he didn't say where. He had sheathed his daggers and was watching them wearily as they tried to explain to him that he had been pulled into their world, temporarily, to grant access into his own world for their friend.

The two had finally, with much gesturing and soft voices, convinced the tall blond to seat himself down in an armchair, though that hadn't help him relax any as he tensely surveyed the home in wonder. Fleur's home was like many wizarding homes, with moving talking pictures, and other enchanted objects. Hermione knew from years of research the place he came from held magic also, much like the wizarding world, but closer to the old magic that had been around during the time of Merlin or the Hogwarts founders.

"My name is Hermione Weasly," she said after they had explained as in depth as possible that they were trying to gain access for Harry," I apologize to have startled you. I was casting a very old spell, you see, and hadn't meant to actually pull you here."

The blond man raised a delicate eyebrow before nodding and then responding in a smooth voice, the spell doing well to translate for him," I accept your apology," though the response seemed a bit tense, as if he were only trying to be polite. He stood again, seeming not comfortable where he had perched himself at the edge of the armchair," I am Legolas of Eryn Lasgalen," he eyed the two elderly women," I have never heard of any other Ishtari other than five, and they are all men."

Fleur warbled from her chair where she hadn't moved at the table, her unseeing gaze trained in Legolas's direction," In this world there are many witches and wizard," she gasped for some air before continuing," I know it may be hard to believe. But there was a reason you were brought here."

Legolas nodded slowly, his face stoic as it had been since he had seated himself," yes you said you believed I may somehow grant access for this man to my world. Though I do not understand why it is he must leave."

Hermione frowned looking out the small window that gave the only natural light into the dusty room, ever since becoming widowed and then later disabled Fleur had neglected to keep up with the cleaning, and walked to the table. The room only held the cauldron, table, chairs, and sofa most everything else having been sold off years ago when Fleur had wished to rid all memory of her late husband. Hermione sat gently on a chair, feeling much too warn," Harry. I went to school with Harry. Grew up with him. He is a great man; loyal, courageous, the most good of heart person I have ever met," she gazed at Legolas hoping he saw the depth of her words," He had to go through so much, too much for any child and I could never do anything to stop any of it. Now I am one of the few people left from when we were younger. I am going to die," her voice dropped a slight fear giving a catch in her throat," but Harry hasn't aged a day over 17. "

Legolas had the heart to look intrigued, raising his brows slightly and relaxing somewhat.

"And that is why we need him to go," she continued swallowing," I am going to die. I am going to leave him. He will be alone. From what we have read there are people from where you come from that live very long lives. Hundreds, thousands of year even. And though we are unable to bring back those he has lost, we wish for him to stop feeling the loss, and be with those the same as himself."

She shivered, and at seeing her unable to continue Legolas frowned," So you called upon me, to decide if this man I do not know should have right to live with my people?"He pushed away at the tug in his heart as he thought of the undying man.

Hermione smiled as gently as she could, but felt a tug at her magic, as if something were trying to pull Legolas away so she rushed," I apologize that I may seem abrupt, but we haven't much time I believe. I fear that you will be returning soon," she glanced to the door which seemed to pulse and Legolas followed her gaze," All those he has ever loved, all that he has ever known, ages before his eyes and dies. I just need the word of a pure hearted being from your world to grant him access, and the spell pulled you through so you must be pure of heart."

Legolas's frown deepened and he shook his head. Hermione felt another tug she began to sweat nervously, the door from the cauldron hadn't vanished but it was now beginning to glow. Fluer cleared her throat.

The translation spell brought a term to her that seemed appropriate and would bring attention to the blond," He is fading. I see it every day now, more and more as time goes on. I do not know what will become of him if he does not find others like himself."

Legolas surveyed the small old woman as she pleaded with him. This place was intriguing, and after living for thousands of years such a mystery was welcomed, though he didn't show his interest to the woman. Legolas always had the thirst for adventure, which was why he probably marched around Middle Earth with Gimli so often. Though, he reminded himself, why he and his friends had been traveling across the lands was not such a merry exertion now.

"And how do I know that this 'Harry'," the blond paused, something in his eyes came before leaving him the same calm blond he had been before," is not of the evils that are now beginning to haunt our lands? How do I know that you are truly not servants of the one that calls himself the new dark lord of Middle Earth?"

She frowned, the thought of sending Harry to a world where there was a dark lord not playing well with her. Harry had seen his share of darkness in his time, and she didn't feel that anymore would do him well. Shaking her head she mentally told herself she only had this one choice, and one opportunity.

"You must trust me," she looked to his eyes pleading," I have no proof. But I have one thing," she gestured with her wand and a locket flew over that she gave to Legolas and he took it gently. The door from the cauldron burst open and began to pull him in.

"Please," she shouted as he looked back to her being pulled into the door," Just look in the locket. Tell yourself he does not deserve to be around people such as himself! If you think it right, just say that you will let him pass to your world! Please-" And the door closed before she could continue.

Hermione put an arm around her middle while she covered her mouth with her free hand. She had been so worked up that she felt she hadn't done well explaining everything. Where had that level headed witch gone in her old age, she wondered.

"Well," sighed Fleur," That went as well as we could have hoped. Though I do find it strange that he was summoned here- it was supposed to just allow us to communicate with him. Perhaps the poor translation?"

After a few moments Hermione collapsed into the chair next to where Fleur had wheeled herself.

"I used his hair," she covered her eyes.

"What was that darling?" Fleur asked.

Hermione looked to where the elderly woman wheezed and frowned," I used a lock of Harry's hair to call to someone on middle earth. Legolas was pulled here for a reason, and I didn't even think to tell him."

Fleur's eyes widened even though unseeing and she gripped the arms to her wheelchair," Hermione darling... You don't mean to tell me?"

"Yes," she cut off the French woman," I already read about the spell, and I know about using parts of another to open the door. But I needed to be sure, Fleur. This was our only chance."

The elderly nodded. They were silent for a while, Hermione gathering herself up and wiping up her face hoping that Legolas would give Harry permission into his world, before Fleur cackled.

"Was he a hottie? I always imagined Harry to be a pillow biter," she cackled and Hermione shook her head at the woman's antics. She was sure had it not been for magic, the woman would have completely lost it by now.

"Yes he was quite the looker," She looked to where the door had all but denigrated into a few piles of popping silver bubbles and sighed," Hopefully he sees something that will let Harry come to him. If they really are soul mates, I am sure that seeing a picture of Harry will help."

Pagepagepagepagepagepagepage

In middle earth Legolas snapped awake, sitting upright eyes darting around him. He was in the tree he had dozed off in, the old alder having given him a place to rest. It was still night and the air had a slight chill to it, the winter cold presenting itself in the chilly moist air.

Looking down he saw two of his travel companions sleeping by the dying fire. Merry and Pippin were inseparable and slept close together even now. Looking away from them he spied Gimli watching him curiously having paused in adding a log to the dwindling flames, his close friend having knowing him all too well to not know when something was wrong.

He nodded to the other, and the dwarf returned to his task, eyes never staying in one place too long for fear of their enemy ambushing them.

Sighing silently, Legolas allowed himself to relax to wonder about the peculiar dream and almost jumped when he felt a small chain tangled in his fingers tug as the locket the woman had given to him dropped from his palm.

His eyes widened as he saw the golden locket hanging delicately from the chain. He gripped the chain tightly as he brought it closer to his face. It was gold, in a strange shape, with beautiful engravings of flowers around the edges. There was some type of engraved message in the center, but he didn't recognize the strange scrawl.

This was proof that what had happened had not been a dream, he thought. His heart hammered at the rush of adrenalin. It had been an unexplainable experience, to say the least, and it left him breathless at the idea of worlds beyond his own. He had been on middle earth for nearly 3,000 years and its wonders never ceased to intrigue him. But, despite the fact they were grand and magnificent, they had been the same over the course of his life for the most part. He would go perhaps fifty years without visiting a place, and upon returning would be greeted by it looking much the same it had before. Perhaps some greenery that had grown or been removed, a new settlement added on. But it wasn't anything nearly as different as what he experienced. It was as if all the objects in that world, or from the room he had seen, been touched by magic.

He fingered the locket, thumb running into the clasp on the side. Gazing down he bit his lip, brows knitted thinking. Should he open it? He had sensed no evil from the two elderly women, though it was a stretch to try and pull someone into another world, even by dream. He remembered the woman, Hermione, had apologized saying she didn't know it would pull him into their world-she had assumed they would be able to communicate with him as he stayed in his own world. Though secretly he didn't mind that much now that he had time to calm himself from his adventure.

What was in the locket? She had only spoke of a 'Harry' -what odd names these people carried- and he could only assume it held a picture of the boy. He fiddled with the clasp, not unlatching it while a smile tugged at the edge of his lips. What a sight the boy must be, for his parents to name him so! An image of a man covered head to toe in thick brown waves of hair came to mind and he held back a snicker.

"And just who are you Harry," the name sounded odd on his tongue but it caused a shiver to run through his body. There was something about this being, he felt drawn him that he hadn't even seen his face. His brow creased slightly. It was an unfamiliar feeling and it made him uneasy.

Grasping the locket, he put the golden chain around his neck and hid it under his tunic's neckline. He shouldn't be worrying about this sort of thing on the road, he admonished, much less not without counsel from someone such as Gandalf or Galadriel. They were currently on their way to Gondor for a counsel on the new threat that had begun to make itself present only four years after the fall of Sauron. Legolas along with many other elves such as Galadriel, Elrond, and his father had stayed to assist the uniting of the kingdoms, and rebuilding of the world. So it was them, along with Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Pippin and Merry that were meeting in Gondor to consult with the king and queen as to what to do.

He frowned swiftly jumping down from his tree before approaching Gimli.

"Rest, Gimli. I shall take watch," he gave a brief smile to his friend before looking out to the thick blackness that curtained them. The moon wasn't in the sky to light the world around, so it was just the stars and fire that were their light and it left much to be left hidden in darkness even with his elven eyes.

The dwarf looked up to him from the corner of his eye before nodding," I would think it was because you were having a nightmare. Never have I known you to sleep so restlessly."

He fought the urge to fiddle with the locket and looked away.

"I am troubled," he said finally, it not being a lie," but I was only having a strange dream nothing to worry about."

Gimli was silent for a moment before responding," It has not been long since the final battle. I know that four years is not long to a dwarf, but to an elf." He raised his brow to his and shook his head," lad you know we are here for you if you need to talk. I know you pointy eared bastards try to act as if the world does not effect you, and that you are detached from emotion, but I know otherwise."

"oh you do," Legolas allowed his lips to upturn into a light smirk as the dwarf slapped his leg.

"ai, I do," he exclaimed," you cannot hide such things from me! I would even dare to call you affectionate."

That made Legolas smile fully and he nodded," I believe you are correct Gimli. We elves are very in tune with our emotions and of the feelings of others," and at the triumphant look on the others face he continued," but that allows us to understand and control them more. Some elves can go hundreds of years without showing their emotions."

"Like that father of yers," Gimli snorted and Legolas allowed a light laugh to break from him," though you are quite unlike him."

"Yes well," he shifted a bit and looked to Gimli," some of us do like to embrace our emotions. But some of us do not wish to do so, after seeing so much death and so much pain."

Gimli stayed silent, never having been on great terms with the elder elf, and Legolas looked to the stars, "It is all right Gimli. My father shall sail west one day, and all his pain shall diminish."

The dwarf grunted and then said," well I am off to bed. "and the conversation was over.

Legolas sat looking off into the darkness pondering what had happened during his sleep. Fiddling with the locket he peered into the darkness. How could he allow someone he didn't know entry into a world that belonged to so many? It was not his right. But as he sat there, fiddling with the locket, he knew deep in his heart that this 'Harry' would be coming.

'I will speak to Galadriel and Gandalf about it. They should know best,' he thought as he looked up to the stars, thinking about the three days they had left on their trip.

ENDENDENDEND

"You saw 'what' exactly," the smooth voice asked, circling the cloaked one on the floor as they trembled in a pathetic heap sobbing.

"I-I," the woman, from the voice it sounded like, hiccuped before pulling her tattered cloak closer around herself," I saw a rift. A small one. But it – it was there. It called someone, I do not know who. There is a rift, its there, I can sense it," the woman rocked slightly repeating herself a few times breathlessly before continuing,"But they were able to go and return. I- I know not if it was them that opened the rift or someone else . . . " she trailed off shivering as the man quit circling to look at her sharply.

He inhaled with a hiss and was grabbing her in seconds, gripping painfully thin shoulders," Of course it was not someone of this world that opened the rift you silly woman!" he stroked a pale thin cheek with a long finger and threw her down," you know if it were possible to open a rift from this world I would have found a way. But if someone is creating rifts from one of the other worlds," he was mumbling to himself now lips set in a thin line as he paced ignoring the sobbing woman at his feet.

He stopped and looked out the window to the rising sun blue eyes shining, "Soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

It had been a little over a week since Hermione had summoned Legolas to their world and that had resulted into a week of worry and torment. 

She had failed to mention to Harry about the incident, yet, since when she had arrived at his place he had done the best to welcome her and be cheery. She regretted her parting speech suddenly; knowing that in her old age she had become soft and blamed Ron. 

There was no sign that Legolas, the one whom seemed tied to Harry through the worlds, had decided not to call him. She studied the spell trying to find out if perhaps there was something she was missing-after all wouldn't someone who just was offered their soul mate feel obligated to meet them? Perhaps he only was somehow associated with Harry's soul mate?

This thought process and worry brought Hermione to where she was at now, hiding out in her library, thumbing the page of and old tomb with a translation spell working in a small orb to relay some of the French text to her in English, causing her to frown and hum.

"Is there nothing in this blasted book that will help?" she shivered and held the blanket she had donned earlier closer to herself. She only had the one text to read from, and she had read it from cover to cover, hunched over scrutinizing it to try and find the error.

Sighing she sat up from where she had been cradling the pages and winced at all the pops and creaks of her old sore joints, her bones yelling at her in protest from having been in the same position for so long.

She stood after a few moments and made her way to her car. She hadn't seen Harry for two days, so frustrated over the lack of response from this 'Legolas' whom she was sure was to be Harrys chosen that she had locked herself with her books only to come out for the necessities for swiftly returning.

"Curse that pretty boy bastard," she grumbled starting the engine of the mini, only glancing at the home that her and Ron had called theirs for most of their lives. 

Her face relaxed, as she eyed the swing on the porch she and Ron would sit on during a thunderstorm, or where her daughter had kissed her boyfriend for the first time. She smiled gently remembering she had peered through the window, and at wondering what she was looking at Ron had looked only to burst out the door wand in hand shouting.

Her tired eyes roamed the home and yard, remembering fondly one thing or another. It was once a cheery yellow shingled house, though the color was now dulled and closer to grey, some of the siding even missing. There was a small balcony on the second floor of what used to be her daughters room-big mistake there Ron always said- on the other side they had a matching one with their own room.

Ron's old buggy lay rusting and untouched as it had for twenty years. It had originally been a project Ron and his dad had picked up to make another flying car much like the first, but his father had long since passed and he had tried to bond with their oldest son with restoring it. Since then it lay, half-finished and exposed to the elements untouched. That brought her eyes to venture to the swing set and slide in the front yard, remember how they had cursed over putting such a simple muggle toy together shortly after having their third and last child. Now it stood, well used but loved, occasionally used by their grandchildren.

She forced her eyes back to her hands on the steering wheel, vision blurring as every look about the house brought fond memories of Ron and her life together. Their fights, their good times, their pregnancies and children's growing, the romantic evenings and long days together. There wasn't a place that she couldn't look on their tree enclosed property that didn't bring about fond and painful memories of the red head.

Taking in a shaky breath she shook her head," Come on get a grip Hermione." She rubbed her eyes and pulled out of the drive, determined not to dwell on the pain that lingered in her heart every day.

Bouncing down the driveway which linked to the neighborhoods road, and followed it until she weaved onto the highway that would bring her to Harry's home. Once hitting the busy road she hit the gas and made her way out to the country side, throwing on her wipers when rain began to fall in fat droplets. 

Shivering she looked down, flicking on the heater only to have a burst of AC. Grumbling she fiddled with the controls, cursing menopause and its constant effect on her remembering last time she was driving she had a hot flash.

It only took a second but there was a sudden blaring of a horn, and she gasped, looking up to only see headlights.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Harry was doing his rounds, jogging about the trails on his large piece of property trying to clear his mind when he heard a hoot. Looking up, wiping some of his chin length hair out of his eyes that had fallen there due to the rain and sweat, he saw what he recognized to be Hermione's daughters owl. It gave him a moment to detach the letter from its leg, but then quickly flew off, not even caring to see if he had a response.

Hands shaking he looked down to the letter in horror. This could only be bad news, he concluded. There was little contact between him and her children, and it had been several days since he had seen Hermione after she had contacted him by fire saying she had a project she was working on three days prior. Leaning under a tree he slid down the bark, looking at the letter that had a drying charm on it obviously since the rain didn't affect it.

Opening it he read the text, which was short and sweet stating that yesterday his best friend had been driving when she had swerved into oncoming traffic. He dropped the letter, not even finishing the words of sorrow and offers of a shoulder to cry on etc etc- it was the boyfriend and fiancé of the her daughter and he was much more together over the loss than the daughter must have been.

He sat for hours, numb in the cold of the rain until he tired of sobbing. There were no more tears left, and deep down he knew that if there was an afterlife, his friends were finally together in it.

One pathetic tear swelled and rolled down his cheek as he murmured aloud," Am I to be alone forever? "Memories of childhood rushed to him, the wish that he had since a young boy to have a family and friends and never be alone again following him until now. He had relished in a few happy years at Hogwarts, and after bonded with many and tried to mend broken hearts from the war. But slowly he had somehow become isolated, when discovering this curse that had been dealt to him after the war. Voldemort's parting gift of immortality was truly his finest harry thought bitterly.

Closing his eyes he took a shuddering breath and did what he had done many nights in his cupboard alone as a child," Please. Please somebody. I don't want to be alone. Please." His lip quivered at the stupid childish request, and his stomach twisted. No amount of magic could fix this, he concluded.

Suddenly he felt the rain stop beating down on him and he snapped his eyes open gasping. Besides the tree he sat against, and some raindrops suspended in air about the area, it was as if everything else was covered in a golden fog.

He fingered his wand in its holster wearily, though truly he felt he couldn't care less at this point if someone were to try and kill them-good luck to that he thought bitterly.

And that was when he saw him. A tall figure of a blond man-no correction Harry thought. A tall, toned, angel or perhaps a god of some kind. There was no way this beauty could be human. The other was standing at the edge of the mist, a strange look of what Harry could only identify as sadness and pity in those grey depths. The other walked silently and lightly to him, but Harry found it impossible to stand or say a word. It was as if a very strong magic worked its way on him, bewitching him to become suddenly weakened and infatuated with the other.

Finally reaching him, he knelt down, visibly taller than Harrys short stature, and frowned before reaching out.

"Why do you cry young one?"

Normally Harry would be greatly amused by being addressed as young by anyone, since when he did happen to venture out of his home it would be into muggle communities were few wizards dwelled, but somehow he did feel quite young in the others presence. So he just took to staring into the strong hard gaze of the beautiful man before whispering,"I just don't want to be alone anymore."

A sad frown overtook the man and he gently brushed the single tear from Harry's cheek as it rolled down. The contact with the other brought a jolt to Harrys skin, making him feel more alive than he had in years, his heart suddenly pounding.

"You are not alone," the other said firmly, gazing at him," I am here for you. I feel you," he touched his heart, and Harrys own picked up speed. What was this? His foggy mind questioned a voice full of suspicion shouting in the background but he ignored it. So what if this was some type of death trap? He mentally wondered, if this man were to kill him he would somehow die happy.

Frowning the blond cocked his head to the side," Why would I kill you?"

Face blushing ripely, Harry looked away," uh sorry I didn't know I said that aloud. Just, uh, you know. Normally that's what comes out of most meetings like this that I have. Random stranger,' hi how are you, my name is blah blah, prepare to die' kind of thing you know. But I mean I wouldn't mind because your gorgeous," catching his slip up he looked in alarm to the other," I mean you're not gorgeous, well you are but that isn't important to me I just was saying." He kicked himself for having such little contact with others over the years. He had been socially awkward as a child, barely passing off in Hogwarts as 'normal' social behavior, though being golden boy had given him some leeway.

"you are a strange one my leuthil," Harry took the strange word and held it away mentally to look up later as the other studied him and Harry could only find himself nervous, as if awaiting some type of approval. When was the last time he had felt like this? He wondered, and for a stranger no less.

"I uh, so what's your name," he glanced around trying to feel himself again, and not so nervous or swooned.

"I apologize for my manners," the blond suddenly erected and Harry glanced up as the other bowed," I am Legolas of Eryn Lagalen," the introduction felt important to Harry who stood and did a small bow also," and I believe you are Harry no?"

Harry blinked shocked," ye-yes. How…" he trailed off as the other gestured they sit and perched himself on the ground- by Merlins beard he looks like a statue of some sort Harry mentally chimed as he settled himself uncomfortably next to him.

"I have been thinking about you much, Harry, ever since your friends called me to your world ," that shook Harry out of his stupor, and stopped his mental chant of 'quit acting like a horny teenager' in favor of looking straight into Legolas's eyes.

"My friends?" he echoed a strange twisting in his stomach. He had a sinking feeling. . .

Nodding the other looked at him with a gentle expression," Hermione Weasly in particular. She requested I give you access to my own world, so you may live among my people."

Harry sat back a little shocked and looked down," oh?" he thought for a second," I suppose that does sound like something 'mione would do." Pain shot through him as he thought about his recently deceased friend and he folded his arms across his chest sadness overwhelming him.

Legolas seemed to sense his pain and slowly rested a hand on his shoulder and Harry felt a rush of calm wash over him.

"I have wondered about you leuthil, and am glad we finally meet."

Harry looked up to him and nodded now slightly guarded," I apologize she asked so much of you. I did not know, or else I would have not allowed her to do such a thing."

The other shook his head," some can live their whole life searching for their A'maelamin. I am blessed the Valar have given me the chance to find you."

Harry looked at him slightly confused before slowly asking," so, what is this place?"

Legolas glanced about seeming to jerk from a very deep thought to glance about, as if seeing his surroundings for the first time,"I am unsure. Though I assume it is some type of gateway between our worlds, where our souls may at least meet. "

Harry nodded and they sat in silence for a long while, Harry uncomfortably trying to avoid the others gaze that was sent his way.

"I wish to bring you to my home, away from your loneliness and pain Harry," he murmured, making Harry look at him finally.

He frowned," I do not know if there is any true escape from my pain. Everyone I know, everyone I love," he trailed off, the word love catching in his throat forcing him to look away from the other.

"I am an elf Harry," the other looked as if he desperately wished to hold him, but at Harrys less than open attitude seemed to be holding back," my people and I live thousands of years without age or death ailing them. We await our journey to the undying lands where our pain will wash away and we have each other."

His voice started to echo and Harry suddenly jerked looking around noticing the other had disappeared.

"legolas," he whispered as the rain began to fall again and Harry realized he was back on his land, under the tree that did little to shield him from the rain," Legolas!" he scrambled up, suddenly feeling empty and more alone than he had ever felt. Almost as if he had been abandoned," LEGOLAS!"

The only answer was the constant sound of heavy rainfall. He looked around eyes wide as he tried to piece together what had happened. He knew he had not fallen asleep, the sensation had been as strong as the visions he had gotten when Voldemort had haunted him as a child, and he was extremely confused as to the longing he had for the man he had just met. Was this something Hermione truly had cooked up for him? Or was he going mad in his solitude?

He slowly walked back to his home, the warmth that had come with legolas now fully leaving him, leaving him to wonder if it had truly been real or if the longing he now felt was over a figment of his imagination. Thoughts of Hermione flew to him, and he forced himself to try and feel happy for her. Her suffering was now over, he thought.

Stopping before he entered his home he looked to the land and skies before murmuring," I don't know what is going on," setting his face into a determined expression he narrowed his eyes into the distance before going inside," but I am going to find out what you were doing 'Mione."

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

Legolas's eyes snapped open and he jerked awake in the hammock he had fallen asleep in. His heart pounded and he lay a hand over it causing his fingers to brush the locket that had hung there the past month. He currently was in his fathers kingdom, resting as well as the rest of their group readying to leave to journey to darker lands, reminding him of the days not too long before when they had done the same with the destruction of the one ring.

"Harry," he murmured remembering the pained eyes of the beautiful young man that must have unknowingly summoned him. He had spoken with Gandalf along with Elrond and Galadriel, showing them the locket. Galadriel had said she sensed no evil from the locket, and the others had agreed, and when Legolas had told them of his experience, Gandalf had been surprised to say the least.

Sitting back down he held his hand over his heart remembering the conversation.

"You know of this land Gandalf?" questioned Elrond.

Nodding Gandalf looked from the Elvin lord to Legolas," it is a world that, in a sense, overlaps our own. The Valar sent most of the Ishtari there, though pulled some of us over when we were needed here. It is a world that is filled with magic, and there are many wizards and witches."

All the elves looked to Gandalf, who smiled knowing the ever living beings craved new experiences, and strived to learn as much as they could about almost anything. This must have been very intriguing to them.

"Do you wish to return?" questioned Legolas.

Gandalf shook his head," Despite being such a wonderful world, it is filled with fear and darkness, from what I can remember." He hooked a thumb in his belt and wore an expression of thought," though for you to be traveling to that world, at least in spirit a rift must have been opened by this 'Hermione'. She must be a very powerful witch."

Humming, Gandalf looked to the others," I would say that this Harry must be connected to Legolas somehow, for her to be able to manage a rift."

They had went about trying to find as much information in libraries and texts, yet none had much time for such things while a war was beginning to spread across the lands. And soon they departed from Gondor, deciding that they needed to gather a new fellowship to defeat this evil.

Legolas's heart began to finally slow and he couldn't help but feel happy he finally got to see Harry. Nothing like the furry man he imagined, Harry had a gentle feel about him, and eyes full of pain. He was small, almost to the point of being unwell and Legolas vowed to ensure proper meals when he brought him to this world.

That made him pause. He was already more than willing to allow the boy to join him, upon meeting him he knew instantly that he had found his beloved soul mate, something all elves strived for their whole lives, sometimes never finding their other. How was he to bring him here? He had no magic, and certainly it sounded as if Gandalf was incapable of preforming such a task.

Slowly making his way to his balcony he looked to the rising sun.

"Harry, I will bring you here. I promise," he murmured rubbing subconsciously at the raw feeling in his chest from not being able to be near his pained soul mate. He only could imagine the other sobbing under the tree wishing for his pain to end and Legolas felt a pain of his own overtake him.

He turned intent on finding counsel.

ENDPAGE ENDPAGEENDPAGE

" A rift a rift a rift a rift," the woman was rocking faster and faster the more she gasped the words, and she looked around worried her master would return," Its opened. A rift. It has opened. Oh the poor boy, oh the poor boy."

She walked around the room throwing her hands up breathing heavily, before stopping in the center holding her head," get it together. Keep it together." She slowed her breathing. Looking up she seemed to come to her senses, sternly glancing out her barred window a grin spread across her face.

"He is coming."

ENDENDENDEND


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

When Harry had first realized he had stopped aging, he had been 30 years old in a middle of a nasty break up. Looking back, he couldn't see why he had fought for her to stay so hard, as he grew older and didn't age women never stayed with him long. He hated to think he moved about quickly relationship wise, and also hated to admit the only reason why he probably argued the separation was because she had pointed out that very flaw. What woman wished to date someone who looked to be 17? He hadn't found her if she existed.

"You look like you did when we graduated Harry Potter," The skinny dark haired girl waved her wand with a mutter on her lips the last of her bags closing up before they shrunk and went to her hand,"I am sorry. But it is not normal. Even for a wizard."

She had left with no other parting words and he had been left alone with his own thoughts. He knew deep down she had been right; occasionally the press would question his secret-good genes and healthy living habits were becoming poor excuses and people began to whisper. Dark magic,unicorn blood, even a sorcerers stone.

After that Harry stopped dating, stopped attempting relationships. He had began to feel slightly hollow, empty, and pressured when the press began to constantly hound him. Even his work, at the Ministry of Magic as an Aurora, began to question him. Over the next couple of years, he had served suspension from work,went through interrogations, and finally had to sub-come to his coworkers tearing apart his apartment in search of anything dark related. The whisper that Harry Potter was the new dark lord arose and so did the feeling of dejavu.

Unwilling to become part of the public latest shit talking gossip, or have the blame for anything be pointed to him again, Harry built himself a house and disconnected himself from the wizarding world at 35.

That was when he had begun the intensive research. Anything and everything related to not aging and immortality-though he knew he had a very colorful background so he wasn't sure what information would line up with his current predicament.

Little information of course had been what he got, and as years slipped away, it felt as if so did he. Then a knock had came to his door one day.

Opening it he had been surprised to see a depressed Draco Malfoy. The blond had changed considerably over the years, having grown as a person into a respectable man who worked for the ministry. At 40 Draco stood strong, healthy-if not a bit pale- his hair that was normally not a bit out of place was rustled and his eyes, normally such a piercing vibrant blue, were red rimmed and watery. He apparently hadn't shaved that morning because his 5'oclock shadow was coming in thickly and Harry was sure he smelled alcohol on his breath.

Present day, Harry rubbed his eyes, taking off his glasses as the memory arose unwanted.

Sitting up he looked to the dim lit room. It had been four painfully long days since Hermione's death, and Harry had immersed himself in her notes, books,and papers trying figure out what she had done. He had fallen asleep at his dining room table, exhausted from the days events. He had been at her wake, for only a short time, the suffocating feeling of not truly knowing anyone almost killing him. All that had attended were close friends and family-everyone who was a generation or more under him. He had not truly belonged. So after paying quick respects to her children, he had left wordlessly, avoiding the reporters who had stalked outside the home in hopes of catching the famous unchanged Harry Potter.

The fire off to his left flickered casting shadows that danced around the living room and attached dining area. Wordlessly he waved his hand and the flames jumped to a roar, before simmering down back to the calm crackle they had been.

"Leuthil," Harry rolled the word across his tongue, focused on the orange of the flames thinking back to the gold of the fog that had encased him during his meeting with Legolas. Since then, he had been unable to think of anyone else much, and it drove him insane. So many years of accepting his inability to keep a relationship, and of being cut off physically from others, of carefully putting up walls to keep his emotions to himself and not grow fond of anyone ever again-all that had came crashing down at the mere look from a stranger.

Harry had researched the strange words he had heard from the other, but had been unable to find them in any language. Even the name 'Legolas' was seemingly something not used anywhere on Earth.

Slipping his eyes closed he could almost see the shimmer of blond hair, and the soft blue eyes. Now that his thoughts were not so muddled by being near him, Harry could appreciate but also fear the beauty of Legolas. In the past, he reminded himself, being the attraction of blond blue eyed men lead to heartache. Now he was sure it would be just as disastrous to think the same, especially with someone with such unearthly beauty.

Something had been there, was still there, that shouted at him Legolas was special, he was unique. Harry had never felt anything before then what he had when Legolas had spoke to him. His heart had reached out to him, and his very soul had craved the other to be there. It was as if he had been under some type of spell, and he didn't doubt he had been.

Putting his head in his hands Harry sighed heavily. He was tired still, having felt exhausted since his meeting Legolas.

"Legolas,"he murmured before drifting off.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

Legolas jolted slightly at the whisper and smiled brightly. He knew it had been Harry who had said it. Looking around his smile melted away when he realized it had only been in his head.

It had been a few hours since he had awoke from his meeting with his Leuthil. He was on his way to meet with Gandalf to ask how he could possibly bring Harry to their world. His heart broke for the boy and he desperately wished to see him.

Thumbing the locket he wore around his neck he began walking again. For some reason he had been unable to open it, something in his heart telling him it was not yet time. Legolas reasoned the best action would to be to speak with the white wizard and seek his knowledge before making any other moves, already convinced he was going to grant the boy passage to their world.

He looked to the halls around him;empty as for it was still early and most were still in bed only lit by the grey light from the pre-dawn light. For only a moment he felt bad hoping he wasn't disturbing the wizard, but he couldn't wait any longer. It felt like a minute would be too long to wait, much less until sunrise.

Arriving at the door Legolas raised a hand to knock and blinked when the door cracked open before he could. Cautiously he lowered his hand and opened it the rest of the way,his gaze immediately finding the cloaked elder standing at his window pipe clenched between his teeth.

"You have come to ask me something,"it was a statement not a question,"About this 'Harry'."

Nodding Legolas entered the rest of the way at the wizards hand motion for him to, and shut the door.

"You have seen him have you not?"

Blinking the elf nodded,"Yes. How did you know that?"

"Legolas, as a wizard I am attached to both this world and the one Harry belongs to,"he puffed at his pipe lost in thought for a moment before continuing,"I see the shift in the power of this world, as if a gold shimmering gate is open to allow this."

Turning from the window the elder turned concerned eyes to Legolas,"And I see that gate opening fast. Much faster than it should. I don't think it is because of you,or the boy. I think this foul presence that haunts Middle Earth now has seen it too. I feel that it wishes to rid of the gate, and rule both worlds. If one as powerful and dark as this force was able to succeed, they would be nearly unstoppable."

"I must bring Harry here,"Legolas said, heart beating, knowing that much weight was held with Gandalfs words.

He nodded his white head frowning,"I do not doubt that Legolas. I do not, I see the thread that connects the two of yours souls, and would never have the heart to sever it. But,"he looked directly into Legolas's stormy eyes,"I do believe that bringing the boy could make many problems arise. I am unsure what,"he said at the elfs look," but that is what my heart tells me and I know to listen. Take care Legolas." He took a puff of his pipe and his eyes took on a distant look as if he himself where in this 'other world'. Slowly the wizard exhaled smoke wrapping around him in loose tendrils as he murmured," but also, with the danger he may bring, I feel he is the answer to this war."

Thinning his lips together Legolas nodded before holding his head up,"How do I grant him access Gandalf."

Smiling the wizard turned back to the window,"Oh I don't quite know. But if I may, I would suggest a walk in the Gondor gardens. The coming winter may have stripped them of the summer beauty, but I am sure there is something wonderful there to behold."

Legolas nodded his heart beating in anticipation and barely remembered to thank Gandalf before spinning to leave.

"Oh and Legolas,"turning back slightly he startled before catching the cloak thrown to him,"It is always a good idea to dress warm."

He nodded before rushing out of the room, not sure how Gandalf was able to know what he did, but smiled. He already had his emerald cloak on him for warmth, so he folded the black silk cloak and stowed it under his arm.

The temperature seemed to drop drastically from the time he left Gandalfs quarters to when he had made it outside, and looking up to the grey skies that were lightening with the morning sun he saw that it was quite cloudy. Not wasting any time he walked briskly past guards and servants who lived in the castle to the entrance of the gardens.

In the summer he knew the many tangled branches that intertwined each other and created gnarled fences were lush and green with beautiful flowers over them, creating a maze that held many different flowering trees and shrubs, but in the cold everything lay dormant, and it was as if it were a garden of sticks.

Allowing his feet to guide him, he went deeper and deeper still into the maze, until he arrived at the very heart of it. He slowed his steppes and his hand went to the locket on its own accord. Rounding the corner he felt the delicate clasp easily unlatch under his fingers and he jumped slightly at the notes that tittered from his chest.

Still stepping into the center of the garden, he looked down his heart pounded.

There was the picture of his soul mate, smiling brightly. He could have swore the picture shifted, giving him a mischievous wink of his eye, but he knew that was a trick of the light.

"Please come to me my leuthil," he murmured feeling a sudden weight he hadn't realized had been on him lift. And with it his head lifted and he felt his gaze go directly to a small mass.

It had started to snow lightly, the white blanketing the dead grass and grey statues and melting on the small pond. Directly in front of him was a bench,and on it was the one his heart pulled to. Harry seemed to just be asleep, his breath coming out shallow and even. He wore a tight green shirt that held on to every curve and every defined muscle on his sleek build, and pants that hung loosely around his hips as if there had been a time he hand't been so skinny.

Wordlessly Legolas appeared at the boys side in two strides, hardly unable to believe his eyes. He took the soft cloak from where he had held it against himself and draped it over the boy, and tucked it around his shoulders finding it impossible to resist stroking the soft skin of his jawline still hardly able to believe that the other was there.

Green eyes snapped open and looked straight into his own.

Harry Potter awoke in Middle Earth, the first thing he saw was the gently falling snow, and beautiful stormy blue eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry first noticed when he began to wake that he was rather chilly-for having been so close to the fireplace this was unusual. Also that he had a terrible headache. This wasn't so unusual, as for he frequently got them when stressed or overworked. 

He opened his eyes, executing to see his home perhaps dark without the fire to explain the chill. Though the grey skies lightening with the tell tale signs of sun rise, and beautiful stormy grey blue eyes above his own were what he met with.

"Gah!"he yelped, flying up- almost butting heads with blue eyes-who moved with surprising speed and grace. Which the latter Harry showed his lack of as he flew off the bench and landed in a tangled heap on the ground. 

There was a chuckling above him and he finally straightened himself to gather his composure and look up to the one he had been searching for.

"Legolas," he breathed blinking expecting to see him disappear. There was a strange twist in his stomach, and his heart seemed rather interested in bursting. It was the feeling he had when he had met Legolas last, and while he had craved to experience it again it was unnerving. He shifted so he could stand and wrap his arms around his middle while trying not to appear as if he wished to roll up in a tight ball and hide from the other. 

The elf's laughs slowed and he rolled his head back up from where he had bent over and looked at his with his piercing gaze a smile that only conveyed absolute joy beamed on his face and his eyes sparkled with the unconstrained emotion-though Harry found it difficult to believe that it was all a result from his blunder.

"Nae saian luume', Cormamin lindua ele lle,"the language rolled fluidly off the others tongue, and only for a brief second Harry was entranced with the strong yet soft voice before he blinked. 

"Uh,"he laughed shakily" sorry. Didn't quite understand that. . ."

The blond blinked and spoke in another language-this one a bit more gruff and Germanic sounding than the previous one. Silently Harry shook his head, his heart sinking once he began to realize.

He couldn't realize a word coming out of the others mouth.

"I cant understand a word your saying," he said biting his lip and the others frown depend as well,"I wish I had learned a few translation spells from 'mione," he sighed as he pushed a hand through his messy hair," She was always translating things for work and study. Never was something I was very interested in. . . "

Realizing he was rambling he blush grinning before realizing again Legolas couldn't understand him still," right. Well. " He paused and waved," hello."  
Legolas blinked. Then blinked again before his stony face broke into a smile and he began to double over in laughter once again. 

"Okay okay laugh it up! But there is only one way right now I'll ever communicate with anyone here," Harry folded his arms waiting for the other to regain his composure.

After calming down a bit, saying something in that fluid tongue again, Legolas gave Harry a most mischievous look. Then he exaggerated Harry's previous gesture, a grin still plastered in an almost cheeky manner on his face.

"Vedui'."

Nodding Harry tried to pronounce it, but it was obvious a slaughter of the beautiful word the other had uttered. 

Legolas grin grew and Harry rolled his eyes trying again,"Vedaui."

"Lle ume quel,"The pointed eared one responded in a encouraging tone and Harry took that as it was a good improvement, though still butcher. 

Harry shivered suddenly and the light mood was gone as Legolas somehow appeared next to him-was it natural to be able to move that quick?!?- and was tucking the cloak around him speaking in that same strong soft voice.

Harry allowed himself to be lead, though shrugged off the gentle hands that seemed to want to hold him until they could no longer, and followed the elf off to a looming stone building, that seemed to be a castle. 

As they walked Harry thought of his situation, dimly aware he was taking the fact he had been whisked away to an unknown place-most likely a whole other world- would never see his old home again-though there was nothing left for him there-and couldn't understand a word anyone would have to say. Besides Vedui'. Vedui'. Hi. It was a start. 

Well it was better than going to America again.


End file.
